Musician Host: OMAKE!
by K a t r i x a
Summary: One-Shots, Paraodies of scenes, or poems that are related to "The Musician's Host". Ratings vary
1. Last Night, Good Night

**A/n: **Welcome to the OMAKE stories. This here will be one shots that were either cut from the main story or to provide back story. This one is pretty much a poem dedicated to Aurelia -Chiyo- it might be a bit dark?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

No matter how hard I try  
I know I'll die  
Because its been written  
And so it shall be so.

I will not fear this fate  
I will take it in stride  
Although before I die  
I have one request:

"Let me be with the one I love  
Him alone is who I'll miss  
Though I love many others  
He's the one I wish for life."

And though it might never be true  
I'll continue to pray until it is  
Because as much as I will accept my fate  
Its kind of scary going alone.


	2. Desired Sin

**A/n: **More poems. 83 Allen now. Based off Chapter 13: Bells of Death. Ch…see kids? This is what repressing love does to you. -shakes head- The poem is in the view points of Allen and the 14th which happens near the end -when he says "mine…ours…"

Disclaimer: D gray man not mine -sad-

* * *

She was like a siren, her voice I loved.  
She loved another before me…but now…

Now I see how she has sinned.  
She who can never reach Heaven's light.

She who is my mistress, my Dream.  
I serve only her, her alone.

May God damn me for all eternity  
But to have her in my bed, to be touching her..

Such a lust that burns within me.  
God is cruel, giving us such a fate.

I know her sins, the rabbit told me.  
The rabbit of the Dream…

The same rabbit who has helped me sin.  
Now I will never be without her.

I have denounced God. I have sinned against him…  
By loving this child. Forsaking all others.

If this be my punishment, a world without her  
Then to defy the fates who seem to hate us

I will.  
I will be with her no matter what.

Let the angels sing their hymns of light  
My only hymn is the hymn of lust.

So long have I waited…have we…  
Now she is ours…she is mine.

And not even the devil can take my dream…  
Just as Heaven can not separate us.

For her I will kill…  
My hands will run red…

Red with the blood the holy man.  
A spite against God who scorned her so.

A spite against fate who deems her unworthy.  
If lust is a sin…the surely love too is as well.

If they damn me from loving her…  
Lusting for her..Then let fires of hell consume me…


	3. Loyalty of the Heart

a/n: Request for Sora 83 takes place during the execution. Yay for drabbles!

* * *

I don't know when I had fallen in love with him, all I knew was that I wanted nothing more then to protect him and sheild him from this sad fate of his. It never bothered me that he would be a Noah and may very well destroy us, my only concern was his smile. I loved to see him smile a lot you know, it was a bit creepy how close I would get to him but I always remained out of reach, afraid to touch him…to love him. I knew it was not my place to even hope or fathom such trifle ideals and notions. On that day, that one fated day a month after his trial I knew something big was going to happen. I only wish I were better prepared.

She was just a child, a pawn to be used by any who saw fit who lived only to serve Allen and make him powerful. A sad and meaningless existence hidden behind a floral of happy memories but inside I knew she harbored hate for Allen and the 14th she hid it well but I saw it she hated him so much she loved him. To say I was upset at her passing is an understatement in that moment I not only lost someone who I cared for I lost Allen to his grief. Time has stopped now, its only a matter now of what will happen: Fight? Flee? I did not know but I do know one thing…

I will do everything in my power to make sure Allen is happy.


	4. Shingami day and night its Shinagmi

A/n: I got bored. Wooho! Plot bunny for this? Well I never did state how her body was to be destroyed and this also is just for the mere fact I thought it'd be fun to write. Totally out of the blue. Sue me I've got the sickest sense of humor. I wrote this a while ago but never thought to post it, here it is now in all its...crossover glory? Eh.

Disclaimer: Characters from d gray Man and Black Butler are not mine. Chiyone is though =]

* * *

"I do not see why we are being sent here, Sebastian." Came the young, if not acidic and annoyed voice of a gray-blue haired boy.

They were currently standing in front of a shabby building called "UNDERTAKER" which was actually quite fitting for the role the owner had. Sebastian just smiled that irating smile that made Ciel want to smack him. A smile that proved he always knew something and was always right. Ciel grumbled when his butler replied.

"Because, Young Master , he is the only one to have a clue as to what is possibly going on; also, it was the Queen's order."

"Ch…"

The two walked into the building, its gothic and macabre look did nothing to make Ciel feel comfortable.

"Ooooh I was wondering when I'd see you…Ciel-kun~~! Kekeke!" the annoying laugh, the creepy voice, the presence…

"Get out here, Undertaker! I need you to give me information." Said Ciel, his ice blue eye narrowing. The silver haired man, who was currently peeking out from a coffin grinned as he sauntered over to the young noble, wrapping his arms around him and tracing his cheek with a long, black nail.

"Hehehe…and are you going to give me payment?" He asked, barely containing the laughter in his body as Ciel looked away and quickly whispered something. Silence lasted…for five seconds before a booming laugh that shook the whole place echoed in his ears. His poor ears.

"Ch…are you going to tell me or what?" He asked, glaring as the Undertaker held his sides, giggling some as he tried to composed himself.

"Yes, Ciel-kun. The girl you are wondering about…her name is Aurelia or it should have been she had since changed her name after her birthday of July 13, 1412..."

"You mean…she's immortal?"

"Ah not quite what I meant. The young girl had made a deal with a devil. More commonly known as Belial who was quite often called upon in that time frame. Yes the devil gave her two gifts: Voice and Wonderland. With her voice she could twist and deform the soul and therefore the body. With Wonderland she could pull souls into her own world…one within her mind and keep them.

The list of sins she has committed are long, she is sentenced to die…in three days time. Rumor has it she and her little slave, Alice are here right now preferably she is trying to wrap her mind around her death."

He had pulled out a book, one that was only on her as Undertaker had taken it upon himself to study her for a while.

"I had a chance encounter with her, in the early 1800's. Ah what a lovely and beautiful girl she was. She was sitting by the end of the river bank, two young twins laying side by side next to her…I had come to reap them because though I'm retired they needed to be reaped and it seemed management was lacking in that part of England. Ah I digress." He grew kind of creepy as Ciel watched him.

"_Oh? Are they your friends?" _

"_Friends? No. Funny you are the second person to ask me that." She said chuckling. _

"_Ah well then you wouldn't mind if I reap their souls?" _

_He stopped then, hearing the sudden voice change, as if she was someone else. _

"_J'amie…they are my souls. They are mine to give to the fifth Alice." _

"_Of course I had known then her powers and shingami are not stupid, except Grell of course. But it seems that after that she was taken in by a Noah…who was to be the original Millenium Earl. However that is all I can say you might wish to ask herself, she is, after all waiting outside." _

_As if on cue a blonde haired girl, clad in a simple white dress whose eyes were dead to the world passed over the butler and noble. Beside her was a silver haired gentleman, whose very presence was at best described as calming. Undertaker grinned. _

"_come to have a coffin made?" _

"_No…I wish to ask…Shingami…"_

"_yes?" _

"_Can you give a message to someone?" _

"_A message?" _

"_To my mother…and father…tell them I am sorry I was not the angel they wished. And if at all…could you come burn my body and bury my ashes in the river thames? I always wanted a watery death…it seems I'm getting a beheading instead!" _

_She giggled a bit, hysterically really before Allen's arms wrapped around her. _

"_Shingami…you will be reaping many souls…come three days times. Aha…I hope you do not mind the mess my death will bring." she turned to Ciel and smiled gently. "Your Queen asked you stop this useless death ah…but it is not god's will…go home and do not worry. I was not meant to live at all, ne, shingami?" _

"_Quiet. I shall reap your soul when the time comes." _

_And the two left the shop, leaving behind a shocked Ciel and an emotionless Sebastian. Ciel spoke. _

"_How did she know?" _

"_Ah… I do not know…but tell me Ciel do you fully realize…what it means to make a contract?" _

_Ciel couldn't answer. _


	5. Mirror Mirror On the Wall

A/n: Aurelia meets Chiyone. Crack fic. Kinda dark though. Coincides with chapter 7 of World of Gray. Told you people there would be paralells D

Disclaimer: Erm… d gray man is not mine?

* * *

Aurelia wondered, as she placed a cool hand on the mirror if perhaps there was something different about her. She had dreams sometimes of Allen, of everyone but in those dreams she was darker, twisted not even human. This thought scared her and she pulled away from the mirror. A world different from her own. She wanted to know more, it was maddening. Likewise a certain long haired blonde was looking in a mirror in her room as well, the very same room Aurelia now stayed in. Her eyes gazed into the reflective glass, a young girl with boyish hair cut was staring at her with blank eyes. Perhaps this would have been her. She watched from the mirror as her other self played out in a world free of hurt. Chiyone was jealous that she could be so carefree while she could not. Her death would be in three days times, and if she could just touch that other girl, the mirror self who smiled so brightly, the very same self…would she have been able to smile like that if her parents never died?

"It must be so weird, to watch her life. She can't see me, she doesn't know that I watch her. Perhaps this other me can live a life I always dreamed."

It was a beautiful dream: To live happily with her family and forget everything. She stroked the reflections hair, imagining what it must feel like. The cool mirror was her only obstacle if she could breathe the air of one who was free of burdens…but then she pulled away as she watched her continue to place her hands on the glass.

"I wonder who she is…my dream girl. I hope that if she does die, she finds peace with herself. I don't think I'd have handled her pain at all. I'm to weak to handle such a strain, let alone my own mother's death. But I know that allen will take care of her, just like he's taking care of me!"

She seemed to be very pleased with this. She started to hum then, a rhyme that Chiyone knew all to well. From the mirror she watched as Aurelia sat on her bed, it was eerie, seeing this other her.

"The first alice was a wrathful woman of the spade…hmmh hmm hmm da da la de daa…cutting down all within her way…"

It was such an odd rhyme but every time she dreamed of that other girl she had to sing it. It made her feel calm, although she was not sure why.

"I wonder what Alice is? Hehe…whoever Alice is she must have been pretty insane!" At this she giggled before she resumed humming, and then before Chiyone could look more the mirror rippled and then the girl vanished from her sight.

"Chiyone?" Came Allen's voice. He had poked his head into her room, she barely ate and he had a plate in his hand. Apparently she didn't hear him come in at all.

"Mirror me…I hope your life turns out to be a happy one. I just pray you never feel my pain."

Confused by this statement Allen sighed before shaking his head and walked over to her, setting the plate on her dresser before he hugged her from behind, smiling at her. Chiyone's eyes gazed at his reflection before she smiled too.

"I'm not afraid to die anymore, Allen…after all I saw me from another world…a world where I am happy! If I can somehow have that same life, maybe we could meet again there?"

"What brought this on? What do you mean mirror self?"

"Oh, never mind," she said gently before placing her hands against the mirror, leaning forward as if she could push through the glass. "It was just an illusion."


End file.
